


Here and Now

by grievingcain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But Nothing Really Explicit, F/M, First Time, and a bit of character study I guess, this is really cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Gundam and Sonia meet in the night after the second trial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago when I finished SDR2 but only now I finished it. It's really, really cheesy.

Sonia didn’t know what to think of that situation. Things were happening too fast. Perhaps it was the despair slowly taking over them even before they could notice it. The horrible feeling they got when a murder – the second murder! – happened in that island, and once again they lost two friends. Or at least she wished she could call all of them her friends.

She wasn’t expecting that, but at the same time it wasn’t a surprise when Gundam showed up knocking on her door. It was past 10 P.M., everybody should be sleeping, but how could they? Not after Koizumi’s and Pekoyama’s deaths, and God only knows what was Kuzuryu’s situation. She thought about going to Gundam’s cottage, but she didn’t want to bother him. Perhaps the boy wanted to grieve alone, or just wanted to spend some time with his hamsters. Gundam wasn’t particularly close to the deceased, but she could never be sure about what was running through his mind. The boy could be rather difficult to read sometimes, and she felt the need to be cautious.

But when he appeared in front of her door, she wasn’t surprised. She opened it and he stared at her with a saddened expression on his face. She noticed something she’d never seen before: his eyes were clean. No makeup around them. Not even the red contact lens in his right eye. She blushed, feeling like she was seeing him in a way that not many people were allowed to. He was exposing himself to her.

She let him come in.

In the past days they were starting to get closer. He was such an uncommon boy, it was her first thought about him. Everyone in that island had their particularities, but to her, Gundam was the most exceptional of them all. She knew it wasn’t because of cultural shock, Gundam would be something else no matter where he went. But they started to talk, to develop something. Together in an island without any contact with the outside world, it seemed like it was easier to get close to someone else, because they were both alone, helpless. At first Gundam talked mostly about himself, and about animals, especially his pets, especially his hamsters – The Four Dark Devas of Destruction, how he called them. She thought they were cute. The hamsters, yes, but also the boy himself.

So she learned more about him. She learned he were a lonely kid. She guessed that when he was younger other children used to pick on him, but she didn’t ask, she didn’t want him to revive bad memories. She learned that he didn’t have any human friend in or outside that island. She was _feeling_ lonely, but differently from him, she knew she _wasn’t_ lonely. She didn’t mind listening to his words, she was enjoying to get to know him better. And later he started to pay more attention to what she had to tell him too, not only when she said his pets were adorable. She told him a few things about herself. About the country where she used to live, her interest for the occult, her life in the castle, she even mentioned the exotic animals because she knew he would love to hear about them. And she told him she was scared. Then he called her “Dark Lady”, and told her “I shall protect you while we are both being held captive in this hellish place”. She laughed. He blushed and hid half of his face in his scarf.

They spent the days together, or at least, most of them. Sometimes Sonia enjoyed hanging out with the other girls, and Gundam enjoyed his solitude, and going to the ranch to see the cows – although he would never admit that. In the day after the first trial, Sonia went to his room. She knocked on his door and he was surprised to see her, but he did allow her to enter. His room was, as she expected, exceptional like him. He had a strange symbol on his wall, but she liked it. And right in the center there was a big cage, surrounded by plastic, colorful tubes, she guessed it was for his hamsters to play.

She went to his room because she was scared. She was nervous, stressed, afraid of what was going to happen next. He talked with her to calm her down, in the way he always talked. He called her “she-cat”, and once again he told her he would protect her then he hugged her. She stayed in his arms for a few minutes. When they came apart, she was smiling, even though her eyes were red. He smiled back, and then said, “You should go now, my Dark Queen. It’s not reasonable for a noble woman like yourself to stay in a man’s room this late at night” She laughed, and then she left.

But this night it was him who came to her, and her who allowed him to step in. They exchanged some words, both expressing the concern they felt for each other. They were sitting on her bed while talking, and when Gundam tried to get up to leave, she stopped him. She held his right wrist and murmured a “Please, stay”. He did.

Her next action wasn’t planned, and neither of them was expecting it, but when she kissed him, he kissed her back. He was inexperienced, she could tell, and that didn’t come as a surprise considering the boy’s lonely nature. But inexperienced or not, he kissed her back. And she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the feeling of his clumsy tongue tentatively exploring her mouth. And when she saw herself lying down with the boy on top of her, she didn’t push him away.

They held each other close, choosing to forget everything around them for a while, to pretend they weren’t surrounded by despair.

They didn’t speak a word. Everything was communicated through looks and touches. And when it was over, Gundam covered them with her blanket and pulled her closer. His arms around her waist, her face hiding on the crook of his neck. He asked her if she was okay, if that was alright; she just nodded and kissed his neck, smiling when she felt his body getting stiff in reaction, guessing that he was blushing again.

They fell asleep together to only wake up early in the morning, when they lazily decided it was better if he left before the others woke up. They didn’t want to attract attention.

Gundam got up and got dressed, and Sonia’s eyes followed his every move. She didn’t comment on the scars on his body, that was a subject for another time.

When he was fully dressed he approached the bed again to kiss her goodbye.

Sonia hesitated a little, but knowing anything – even horrible things – could happen in that island without a previous warning, she decided “the right time” was now.

“I love you,” she said when he was turning his back to leave.

He froze where he was standing, as if her words had been a spell. But she didn’t have time to regret her words before he replied.

“I love you too, she-cat.”

He was too embarrassed to look at her so he just walked through the door.

Sonia smiled and let herself drift back to sleep. Everything was fine for now.


End file.
